Agricultural work vehicles, such as a harvester combine, are typically powered by an internal combustion engine located in an engine compartment, which isolates the engine from the relatively dirty work environment. The internal combustion engine requires a relatively clean source of engine combustion air and cooling air that must be drawn from ambient air around the vehicle. The harvesting process, however, generates a significant amount of airborne particulates, including dust, dirt, and the like. MOG (material other than grain) is separated from the harvested grain and is typically blown out from the processing equipment and spread on the ground behind the vehicle as chaff. This process of spreading chaff is possibly the major contributor to the relatively dirty ambient air around the vehicle. With the unavoidable amount of airborne matter in the ambient air, it can be difficult to draw and supply the clean air needed by the engine.
Conventional combines draw ambient air from generally along the side of the vehicle with an engine fan. The air is drawn through a rotary air screen that provides an initial degree of cleaning. A vacuum system may be configured with the rotary screen to vacuum particulate matter from the screen as it rotates. A portion of the air drawn through the rotary screen is directed through heat exchangers (e.g., radiator, charge air cooler, hydraulic system cooler, and so forth), while another portion is further cleansed in an engine air filter and directed to the engine intake manifold for combustion air. Because the air is initially drawn from perhaps the dirtiest air around the vehicle, the rotary screen and engine air filter require frequent cleaning and maintenance.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,507,270 proposes an arrangement wherein an air scoop is placed around the rotary screen. The air scoop has an upwardly facing inlet above the combine body and engine housing to draw relatively cleaner air through the rotary screen as compared to the air drawn from alongside the vehicle.
Accordingly, what is sought in the industry is an improved air intake configuration that will initially supply relatively cleaner air for engine combustion and component cooling as compared to conventional designs.